1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of manually adjustable regulators for maintaining a set air pressure in a pneumatic system and more particularly concerns a calibrated quick setting manual adjustable regulator for maintaining a set air pressure in a pneumatic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manually adjustable regulators for air pressure in pneumatic systems are well known and are widely used in industry. Conventional pressure regulators generally utilize a hand operated screw to set the regulator and a pressure gauge to determine that the proper pressure has been set. Manually adjusting the air pressure is thus a slow laborious process with conventional pressure regulators. A typical conventional pressure regulator is one manufactured by Fairchild Products Company of Winston-Salem, N.C. Model No. 30243. This regulator has a casing or housing in which is a valve assembly arranged to receive air under pressure from a compressor or other source of air pressure. The valve assembly passes air to outlets from the casing. In the casing is a flexible gasket or diaphragm carrying a valve member which opens and closes with a poppet member or pintle in the casing. The diaphragm is loaded by a compressed coil spring located in a bonnet secured to the casing. The degree of compression of the spring is determined by pressure axially exerted on the spring by a screw in the bonnet which is turned by a manually operated knob. It is this knob and the associated parts which control or set the outlet pressure from the regulator. Some objections to this simple, crude means for adjusting and setting the outlet air pressure are mentioned hereinabove.